


圈养

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Other, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy





	圈养

复联三之后，穿越梗，复联三锤穿越到雷一，私设有，非完全电影剧情，

黑化锤预警，捆绑，囚禁，双性生子产乳。

“从前，我一直觉得你的身体，有种神秘的诱惑，”索尔平视着跪在自己脚边的弟弟，“都是男孩子，为什么你从来不和我们一起训练，战斗，沐浴，而是永远躲在自己的寝宫里，把自己筑在高高的城墙里格格不入。”摇晃了一下手里的酒杯，鲜红的液体从洛基头上流了下来，划过额头，从垂落的睫毛滴了下来，顺着脸颊流到了锁骨。

“有段时间我迫切的想了解你，了解你的一切，像个疯子一样寻找任何一处你可能存在的角落，不放过任何承载你气味的讯息，你永远都那么冷漠自我，讨厌至极。我讨厌你的一切，可偏偏强烈的欲望让我像个变态一样偷偷尾随着你，直到成人礼那天，我故意灌了你很多酒。”索尔停了下来蹲下身去，挑起洛基的下巴，看着自己弟弟沉静冷漠的双眸里一瞬间突然满是愤怒，“然后在寝宫里看着你像个荡妇一样叉开腿用手指抚摸那个淫贱的骚穴。”

索尔手指一松狠狠把洛基的脸别过去，站起来居高临下的看着浑身赤裸被锁在地牢里的洛基，大着肚子流着奶，蜷缩在角落里，满身青痕。

头发贴在脸上，满头汗水，胸口，乳头，大腿根部满是牙印，下体处满是白浊的液体，雌穴红肿不堪，阴蒂因为长期的啃咬研磨充血肿大，任何隐私的部位，全部一览无余。

“我才知道你根本不是什么高冷内向，只是一个淫荡的双性婊子，”索尔噔的一声把酒杯放回了原处，“我永远忘不了你偷偷用手指玩弄自己下面达到高潮的一幕，见不到你的每天晚上我几乎都凭借着无比清晰的记忆抚慰自己。想着你手指的动作，稀疏的阴毛，粉嫩的小穴，像一个真真正正的女人，淫荡的呻吟还有潮红的脸色，想狠狠占有你，让你成为我一个人的婊子。”

鲜红的酒液流到了高高隆起的小腹，顺着肚子延伸到了下体，冰冷的液体刚接触到了阴蒂，洛基就被刺激的浑身颤抖，酥麻的快感伴随着痛楚，残破不堪的身体连这种玩弄都承受不住。酒液划过阴唇，滴答一声掉在了地上，洛基被链子锁起来的双手紧紧握成了拳头，双腿跪在地上颤抖，垂下了头，麻木的听着索尔各种侮辱自己的言语。

“还记得吗？那天晚上是我侵犯了你，我是你的第一个，也是唯一一个男人，用嘴含着你的乳肉，手指就这么揉搓奶头。”索尔半跪在地上，两只捏住了洛基的乳头，另一只手完全覆盖了饱满，用力揉搓。乳汁从指缝溢出，伸出舌头顺着乳汁流出的纹路仔细的舔舐，“可不能浪费啊。”索尔说着加重了手上的力度，用嘴狠狠一吸，乳汁瞬间喷了他一脸，满足的听到洛基控制不住呻吟了一声，脚趾蜷缩了起来。

“对，就这样，”索尔突然兴奋的说道，眼神里满是诡异的光芒，“我还记得当时你爽的脚趾都蜷缩起来了，都还只是舔你的奶，不过，那时候可没有奶水啊。”说着舔了一口剩余的乳汁，舌尖故意在乳头上停留了很久。

“我承认当时是酒精的作用，我也受到了应有的惩罚，因为这次荒唐的性爱我受了不少皮肉之苦也说了不少违心的话。不过我从来也不后悔，看着你这个讨厌鬼在我身下呻吟，多好啊，你像一朵易碎的花，”说着一只手温柔的挑起了洛基的发丝，却突然狠狠的说道，“就这么被我折断了。”

索尔大力分开洛基的双腿，手摸到了下面，粗暴的揉搓颤抖脆弱的阴蒂和阴唇，“啊，嗯，”洛基抑制着脱口而出的呻吟，说什么也不让这个禽兽满足，“我当时也是这么摸你的，”索尔的语气没有一丝波澜，脸上也面无表情，似乎是在陈述公文，“用拇指揉搓你下面的阴蒂，再摸摸阴唇，下面的水儿就止不住的流，把指头插进小骚穴里，还有一个膜在里面，我当时不知道多兴奋，整个人像是燃烧起来了一样，像个野兽，任由兽性支配自己。你扯着我的衣服打我，骂我，咬我的肩膀，那个牙印到现在还在，不过当我把阴茎伸进去，狠狠顶到最里面的时候，你尖叫了一声，然后什么话都不说，”索尔突然加大了力度，两根手指插进了阴道搅动，淫水流了一地，甚至随着手指的动作发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，“我当时害怕了，想想也是丢人，害怕伤了你，不敢动弹，结果听到你闷着声音偷偷哭了一声说喜欢我。”索尔又一瞬间楞在了那里，似乎是沉浸在了从前的美好里，脸上的冷漠也慢慢消失了，“我当时已经慌了，手忙脚乱的安抚你，最后用下面那根把你喂了个饱。”

随着索尔记忆的深入，这种美好瞬间变成了泡影，从温柔到凶狠只用了一瞬间，“从那时我就应该知道你不过是个缺男人操的婊子而已，没有真心，满口谎言，永远学不会忠诚。”索尔突然把洛基整个人推在地上，粗暴的分开他的双腿，小腹鼓鼓的。

洛基头歪在一边，眼角分不清是泪还是汗水，滑落在光滑的地板上，双手无力的贴在地面上，任凭索尔对自己上下其手没有任何反应。反正自己身上这些贱肉他都摸过了，里里外外操了个遍，浑身没有一处不被索尔的精液射过，到处都是淫乱的痕迹，自己这副下贱的躯壳还有什么值得珍惜的，被玩儿坏的破娃娃而已。哦，不，现在又多了任务，行走的子宫和移动产奶机。

阴茎狠狠操进了流水不止的引道，瞬间填满的饥渴的雌穴，突然开始快速抽动，阴囊啪啪拍打着屁股，嫩肉随着肉棒操干引道的动作外翻，交合处满是粘液，聚集了一圈泡沫，洛基咬着牙不吭气，默默忍受这个男人无论是爱抚还是粗暴，无论是快感还是疼痛，嘴唇没有一丝血色，血液分外明晰，眼睛紧闭着，黑色长发散乱的贴着脸颊，因为怀孕而饱胀的双乳随着索尔前后操干的动作在空中晃荡，丰满的奶水在手指粗暴的挤压之下疯狂的甩着奶水，简直淫荡到了极点。

粗长的阴茎疯狂攻击着洛基的下体，索尔还在肆意抚摸前面的阴蒂和阴唇，手指在大小阴唇上滑动，拇指紧紧按压阴蒂不放，前后迅猛的快感疯狂冲击着洛基的大脑，呻吟控制不住从嘴里溢出，手里抓不到任何东西，只能死死抓着锁链，本能的扭动着，想要逃开折磨，却是徒劳。

索尔明显不愿意轻易放过他，阴茎狠狠研磨着里面的花心，两只手挤压着乳房，揉搓成各种形状，被折磨的通红的奶头不断射出奶水，洒的到处都是，“想不到你的奶还不少，”不由得感叹了一句，暂时放开了看起来已经射不出任何液体的乳房，大掌狠狠拍了乳房一巴掌，红红的指印瞬间出现在了洛基雪白的皮肤上。

阴茎的动作还在继续，这场持久的酷刑不是说停就能停的，也不知道索尔到底动作了多久，洛基觉得自己的下体已经痛到麻木了，眼睛也睁不开，他甚至怀疑下面已经被日出血了。保护孩子的本能让他想挣扎着起来阻止这场暴行，却四肢却传来剧烈的疼痛，正想说些什么，索尔却出奇的拔出了深埋在自己体内的肉棒。

“你今天很乖啊，乖孩子值得表扬，”索尔突然凑近洛基耳边说了一句莫名其妙的话，含住耳垂轻轻研磨，温热的呼吸吐在他耳边，“作为奖励，我今天就射在你这张漂亮的脸蛋上。”色情的用食指划过洛基的侧脸，强迫他起身跪在地上，脸埋在自己股间，手指快速撸动阴茎，巨大的龟头啪啪拍打着脸颊，掐着洛基的下巴让他含着自己的阴茎，看着那张漂亮的脸在自己双腿间吞吐，无疑是让索尔极其满足的，低声喘息着，把巨物狠狠向里面顶了几下，释放了自己。射在了洛基头发，脸颊上，甚至毫不客气的抹到了他胸前。

原来他所谓的奖赏，无非又是一种变态的发泄，洛基靠着墙角脱力的想着，身上盖着一条毛茸茸的毯子，昏昏沉沉睡了过去。


End file.
